Video compression refers to compression of digital video data. Video compression is used for efficient coding of video data in video file formats and streaming and broadcasting video formats. Compression is a conversion of data to a format that has fewer bits, which may be stored or transmitted more efficiently. The inverse of compression is decompression, which produces a replica of the original data.
Today, some video compression methods apply a certain type of discrete transform such as Discrete Cosine Transform (DCT) for reducing remaining spatial redundancy in a prediction residual, which is generated using either temporal or spatial prediction techniques. Some video compression techniques also involve quantization. Quantization can either be scalar quantization or vector quantization. After quantization, quantized coefficients may be entropy coded and placed into a compressed video bit stream. The compressed bit stream is then sent to a video decoder, which will decompress the bit stream and recover a close approximation of the original video data
Video compression techniques may benefit consumers of various forms of media. For example, in broadcast engineering, digital television may be made practical by video compression. Television (TV) stations can broadcast High-Definition television (HDTV) multiple virtual channels on the same physical channel. Digital video broadcast may use the Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) standard, such as the MPEG-2 standard video compression format. However, H.264/MPEG-4 and VC-1 are beginning to emerge as new standards in video compression.
Unfortunately, known systems and methods for coding information in video compression may suffer from various drawbacks. Accordingly, benefits may be realized by improved systems and methods for coding information in video compression.